What Will Become
by Cerulean Pen
Summary: Believe...open the doors of your mind, drain reality, let the impossible in...


What Will Become

Summary: Believe...open the doors of your mind, drain reality, let the impossible in...

English Suspense/Adventure Rated: T Chapters:1 Words: Alvin S. & Brittany M. Complete

_Who knew two people could turn their world into a hellish nightmare?_

She peered through ice blue eyes, shakily approaching the figure in the street. A dash of red told her the identity, she slowly walked to it, feeling tears burning in her eyes. The small scale was held tight in her hand, burning red hot, hot enough to singe the fur on her palm.

He turned, smiling at the desolate Chipette standing before her, reaching out to hug her. She retreated slightly, keeping the scale safely hidden behind her back, stuffing it hurriedly in her skirt pocket. "Hello..."

He tried to approach her again, only to have her back away from him once more. He gave up, starting to walk away, happy to see her follow him, slowly though. "Are you okay?"

"Of course," she lied softly, plastering a fake smile across her face, hating as the scale glowed even warmer. It would, until she took care of the business, she had been putting it off for too long.

He led her into the clearing, vibrating with life, fireflies in the air, supple grass blanketing their footsteps. She remembered it so agonizingly clearly, reigning of their youth. Where they had met for the very first time, barely able to comprehend who they were or what they would do. It had been a night of discovery, a night of love, an undying spark in the chilled darkness. She inhaled the sweet scent a moment, letting the purity wash over her, cleanse the guilt.

"So, I guess you remember," he started awkwardly, starting his way up the hill, her trotting alongside him. The hill was where they had looked into each other's eyes for the very first time...

"Why wouldn't I?" came out coldly, anything to freeze the burning heat in her hip. She felt a pang of sadness in her heart at how his face fell, the fur on his face ruffling.

He looks up at the sky, inhaling deeply, closing his dark blue eyes. "I don't think this place has changed in the least, I mean, I turned my first cartwheel, you did your first front hand-spring. Those were the days..."

She suddenly had a feeling she would burst into tears at his reminiscing, at the young Chipmunks they used to be. The wind no longer breezed gently against her, now, it drew her shoulders rigid, clenching handfuls of grass. "They sure were," she agreed weakly, blinking a few times to erase the tears.

He craned his neck to see the forest in the distance, a single oak fanning its thick limbs to the sky. "Yeah, what do you think Simon and Jeanette did in that tree?"

She hiccupped, swallowing forcibly, attempting to distract herself with his question. "I-I don't know," she gulped, though she knew very well what they had done.

The firefly's lights flickered a moment, drenching them in the darkness before illuminating again. She knew the time was coming, but, she was postponing it as long as she could. Her pink skirt pocket glowed dark red now, her leg tingling with the prickly heat.

He scooted a little closer to her, glad to see her too tense to edge away. "You know, we could just put the past behind us now, there's no need to worry anymore."

She couldn't hold it in anymore, she began to sob earnestly, her shoulders jerking up and down. She couldn't do it, she couldn't do such a thing...

He carefully set his hand on her shoulder, smoothing her cheek with his hand, feeling how hot her tears were. Like they had been boiling in her eyes, he pulled his hand away a moment. "Don't cry, I know it'll be hard to forget everything that happened, but we can get rid of it."

"No..." escaped her lips, half-excepting her skirt to catch on fire, her fingertips tingling to touch it. "No, we can't," she gasped, silently begging not to do the thing that her hand urged her to.

He came closer, still trying to wipe away her steaming tears, concerned for her safety. "Yes we can, I know what happened is hard to shake off, but we'll be okay, I promise you."

The tears came faster, her whole body shaking at how he was so sure things would be okay. What would he do, after she did her bidding, what would he think in that short frame of time?

The scale was glowing as her fingers finally touched it, wincing at how hot it was. It was in her hand, she slowly inching it closer to her body, daring herself to raise it. "I'm so sorry..."

"Oh, don't be, we all cry about it every once in awhile," he assured her, smoothing his cool hand over her wet cheek, wanting to kiss the silky skin.

He didn't know the truth, that was what pained her the most, how innocent he seemed. She clutched it tighter, wishing for something else to happen, let her drop the scale. Her sobs wouldn't stop, she dragged the scale closer, yet still hidden from his view. "Oh...I wish I didn't have to do this..."

Before he could answer her strange remark, she lunged forward, slapping his soothing hand away, her scale in the air. The tip started shooting sparks, turning a bright scarlet, orange flames delicately licking from the scale. She brought it down to his chest, fire just inches from his heart. The horror on his face, mixed in with shock, sadness, and disappointment, almost stopped her.

Then, it brought the scale down to his body, the fire on his beating heart...

_The foolish mistakes we make, becoming too reliable on the one we love, until we think they'll be together forever._

_But, my dear mortal reader, nothing with a thinking mind, beating heart, and rushing blood lives forever. _

_One can rely on another's heart, but, unfortunately, they will learn the hard way that nothing is forever. Nothing can be, without another person to live..._

_The immortal are never, the mortal are so, the innocent no longer able to bring their reign to the others. _

_Such a foolish word-immortal-that can be used during the perfect times. And, no one in the world is perfect, so, the immortal are not..._

_All this, and more, is what truly makes up what will be "Broken."_

Broken

10.03.10

_I doubt any of you are ready..._


End file.
